Fluttershy's Feeding Ground
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: A cold corpse wanders into Ponyville with dauntless resolve this autumn night. Fear not her cold presence or the howl of wolves, for she seeks a scholar to end to her ancient curse. But the call of blood is a tempting and wily mistress, one not easily slain.


At times, Fluttershy didn't quite understand merriment. Important, life-changing events like weddings and the birth of a child were notable, but in all her years, she had never seen something worth spending an entire month celebrating. Vanquishing a demon willing to drown the town in her unholy bloodlust could be it. But it had been a month. Could they tone it down a little?

Even at a distance, her furry ears could pick up conversations. The town was still a good two miles away. Despite the many extinguished lights and hearths, along with the lack of a moon tonight, she could see each rut and rock in the old dirt road. Her perfect, delicate hands clutched her old traveling cloak. She wasn't shivering, but she could swear she felt eyes on her back.

There was only one squad of guards stationed in Ponyville but she saw not a hide, hair, or feather of them. The old bar was alight and loud, so perhaps those on duty stationed themselves near the building. She forced her wings to still as a pair of them turned a corner and walked opposite to her. She knew that they had no reason to harm her, at least no reason they knew, but she was cowardly by nature and the sign of weapons brought a twinge of anxiety down her spine.

Berry Punch's bar trickled a steady stream of drunks upon Fluttershy's approach. It was a stout, round building built during the town's infancy and the number one place for socializing. Fluttershy wasn't one to drink much, and coupled with some anxiety issues, socializing wasn't something she was keen on doing. She had a meeting with a new town resident, however, and this was the easiest place to find so late at night.

The hearth was rolling with flames to combat the night air and seasonal chill. A good dozen ponies sat in boths or right at the bar. Ponyville was a farming town, so earth ponies outnumbered the other two combined. Fluttershy's ears pressed flat against her skull at the noise. Rowdiness wasn't something she liked. It could easily stumble into violence.

"Heya, Fluttershy. Haven't seen you in a while," Berry called out. Being a weekend, the mulberry mare worked that bar so she had time for her daughter during the weekdays. "I know it's a bit nippy, but I don't think it's cold enough for that." Berry nodded at her wings as she started cleaning mugs. Fluttershy's cloak was large enough to hide her wings from sight.

"I... just grabbed the first thing I saw."

Berry shrugged. "Anything I can getcha? Wine?"

"No thank you. I don't drink wine." Fluttershy licked her lips.

The pony she was looking for had a back booth all to herself. She was on the scrawny side, even for a unicorn, and carried herself with a scholar's learned air. Her lavender coat was clean and neatly brushed despite the late hour, and on her seat was a satchel crammed with several books.

The mare looked up as she approached. She bookmarked her spot and closed the book. Interesting choice.

 _Evolution of the Occult: A study of modern day myths and legends_

Celeste Songbourne Van Helsing

"Miss Fluttershy, I presume?"

Fluttershy nodded and tucked away a bothersome lock of hair. "Thank you for meeting with me, Lady Sparkle."

"Please, just Twilight. I'm settling in town to relax and get away from the big city after last month, not throw my proverbial weight around. Please," she gestured to the other seat. Fluttershy squirmed for a moment and sat down.

"I wasn't expecting to get an audience so quickly. Normally when somepony wants to speak to me, it's because of my relationship to my teacher." Twilight patted her book. That had to be at least four hundred pages. Was that light reading to her for a brief outing? Odd pony.

"I do in a sense. But I need to speak to you, not her."

"Oh?"

Before Fluttershy could respond, a gray filly with a snowy iron mane brought over a basket of fries and a glass of wine.

"Thank you very much," Twilight said politely and paid her dues to the serving girl. She looked a little too young to be working at a bar, but Fluttershy held her tongue. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered before you got here. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you. I'm fine," she said despite her dry throat and stomach trying to tie itself in knots.

"Very well," Twilight chomped on a fry and took a sip of her wine. "So, what brings you out tonight?"

Fluttershy brushed away a lock of hair that wasn't there. "I need your help."

Twilight nodded. She brought out a notepad, inkwell, and quill, but left them alone. "I assumed as much. Just to clarify, does your topic have anything to do with my mentor?"

"It's... because of what she did last month."

Twilight had assumed a look of calm observation. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you perhaps the press?"

"No. No!" Fluttershy shook her head. "I live outside of town near the Everfree Forest."

Twilight's eyes widened as a piece of the mystery fell into place. "That's close to the old abandoned castle."

"Yes it is. Everypony knows about what Miss Celeste Van Helsing did last month, but I was close enough to the old castle to hear it."

Twilight's hand slapped to the table and caused Fluttershy to jump. "By the Powers, tell me you saw the battle! I thought there were no witnesses when she slew the vampire!"

"No! I wasn't there! Not once!" she lied.

Disappointment like a filly that had been denied a particularly sweet treat was splashed across Twilight's face.

"I j-just have some questions for you. I-if you have the time, that is. I understand if you have to leave; I k-know it's late but I couldn't leave my house any earlier."

Twilight dismissed her with a wave. "I'm notoriously nocturnal anyway. A habit from my early academic years. And I'm sorry for yelling; I just got a little excited. _And_ I'm sorry for getting this conversation off track again."

The scholar quieted to give Fluttershy a chance to properly ask her question. She gave a great big sigh. For a moment, her sharpened senses caught talk after Twilight's exclamation. Words like "professor" and "nightmare" were thrown around with the regular hodgepodge of gossip and stories.

With another breath, Fluttershy began.

"I know you're smart and your teacher showed you so much." Twilight's cheeks reddened a little. "I started thinking about the vampire a while ago and I was hoping you could tell me something. I know the vampire was a bad pony and called herself a queen, but..."

She had prepared this exact speech before she left and now all she could remember was a string of muddled words. This was important. She needed to ask.

"How do you know if a pony is evil?"

Twilight gaping her mouth just slightly was the only sign of surprise she gave.

"...You are asking a question as old as the written word, Fluttershy. That's not an easy thing to answer, if it can be answered at all."

Twilight jotted down some notes. Fluttershy could read words upside down if she put he mind to it, but Twilight wrote in cursive and the scrawl was impossible to make out. When done with her notes, she took another sip of wine, put her fingertips together, and was quiet for a long minute. Fluttershy started fidgeting. Well, she'd said something dumb already and now the big city pony though she was meeting an idiot in a town full of hicks.

"Celeste would say there are no wrong answers in philosophy, but this is something I would say there are _no_ answers. A topic such as the nature of good and evil is something entirely subjective. There are things like natural evils—earthquakes, mudslides, and the like—that have no direct cause, but because they are harmful to ponies regardless of magic, they are called natural evils. A bad thing with a natural, normal cause.

"Then we have something called moral evils. It's evil done because of an intelligence. The problem is such things are entirely subjective. I've known ponies who are envious of my talents or something as benign as the length of the horn on my head. Some called it an evil that I just wouldn't spend time with them. To me, I don't spend time with others because I just have no desire to, and yet my lack of socialization is often seen as an affront to those trying to warm up to me.

"A thief could steal the last bit of medicine in the store, but perhaps it's for his dying son and he cannot pay? Where's the good or evil in that? Could a hero in a story kill one pony to save ten? Ten to save a hundred? Who is right? Who is wrong? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. So is evil. We all have our own list of what is and is not acceptable, and it changes with each and every situation."

Twilight plucked a few more fries. "But I have a feeling you are asking me about a specific vampire rather than the nature of ponykind."

Fluttershy didn't trust herself to speak.

"Well," Twilight took another sip of wine, "In a morbid kind of way, I don't blame the Nightmare Queen from doing what she did."

"But she killed ponies!" Fluttershy exclaimed, although her tenor made it sound like she was slightly raising her voice. "Four ponies died in one night!"

"Yes, but can you blame her?" Twilight said. Fluttershy's jaw dropped. "Look, here's an example. Think of maple syrup. We gather gallons and gallons of it straight from trees just to make breakfast more delicious. We take it from trees despite insects and animals needing it for food. We're taking food from other animals so we can feed ourselves. Whether they have enough to feed themselves is irrelevant.

"A vampire needs blood to survive. Now do I wish for the aforementioned monster to continue living? Certainly not. We are not _solely_ playthings to a vampire, we are its food. It preys on mortal blood because it, first and foremost, needs it to live. We as a species take from others, and a vampire takes from us.

"The million bit question is this: was she evil? Subjectively, I believe yes. I don't see how she'd need more than two ponies to slake her bloodlust after her resurrection. To me, that feels like she hunted for sport rather than any basic need. However, she was slumbering for around a thousand years. Did torpor require her to take more? I don't know. Thus, we come back to inherent subjectivity. Perhaps she did, perhaps she didn't."

Fluttershy let the words stew in her mind as Twilight continued picking at her fries. Was it possible for a creature to be inherently bad? Rainbow Dash always said we are the heroes of our own stories. Celeste no doubt thought she was doing a good dead when she staked the monster through the heart. Was the monster just trying to live for one more day?

What about herself? She did her chores, she was nice to ponies, had a steady job as a vet, and helped protect the town from unruly forest creature.

So why couldn't she shake the feeling that there was something inside her begging to claw its way out?

"Do... do you think it's... normal for a bad pony to think they're bad?"

That was a question that perked Twilight's interest. She scratched the base of her horn and took another sip of wine as the serving girl took away the fry basket.

"Conscientious objections? Certainly. There have been plenty of examples where criminals and serial killers have turned over a new leaf or turned themselves into the authorities. It differs from pony to pony, but there are some mores and taboos that we're not willing to break, lines ponies won't cross. Granted, there are those who completely lack a conscience. I've been studying psychiatry for the past three years now in addition to my normal workload, and it's been a fascinating subject."

"But what if they know what they are doing is bad and can't stop themselves?"

Something flashed across Twilight's face. It was too quick for her to catch, but now she no longer sounded like the eager student reciting her favorite textbook verbatim. Their eyes met for an uncomfortable long time before Twilight regaled her with a tale.

"When I lived in Canterlot, there was always talk of the maid staff never being able to find the things they'd need. Silver went missing, then a platter or two, it was just all sorts of random items that were moved all the time. When the search for a particular item became rather heated, somepony, valets, maids, or footmen, would find the missing item with ease. It wasn't until much later until we found out that a footmen had been stealing items for the last several months. It started when he wanted to show his foals genuine silver cutlery and he snatched them when none were aware. From the interrogation, the police found out that he had such a thrill from stealing that he did so again the next week. He wasn't selling it or keeping it for his own use, but he'd become attached to the thrill of theft. He knew what he was doing was wrong and always made it a point to return items when they were needed, but his stealing had been a drug, a compulsory habit that he couldn't break."

"Um..." A somewhat amusing story of the troubles of rich ponies, but was there a purpose somewhere?

"In short, the question of 'why' becomes a little more pertinent. You not only need to ask why they are doing what they do, but why they cannot stop. My question is: of all the things you could have asked, why that?"

Fluttershy felt her already cold body freeze over.

' _Does she know?_ '

Twilight's hand was on her wine glass. She looked contemplative before setting it back down. "Do you think you are a bad pony, Miss Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy clenched her hands in her lap. This was exactly what she called the scholar here for.

"I feel... like there's something bad inside me. It wants me to do things. Bad things. I don't want to listen to it but it keeps telling me I should. I want to be free of it, to live a normal life."

She had hidden behind her lengthy pink locks. A veil of hair separating her from the rest of the world wasn't much, but at times it helped her believe no one was judging her.

"What you would want from me would require an extensive one-one-one session."

"I can't. Not yet."

Twilight nodded. "I understand that schedules need to be taken into account, but I can't be nearly as helpful as I could without more time. Additionally, although I do know quite a lot about the field, I am by no means a trained expert."

Fluttershy started fidgeting a little more. "M'kay."

Rather than take a single sip, Twilight downed the rest of her glass.

"We are all born capable of doing terrible things, Fluttershy. If you are feeling these urges to do something you might regret, or, if our previous topics are taken into account—evil, take solace in the fact that you are feeling guilty over it. Whatever it is you're feeling, you are fighting it."

"What do should I do?"

The serving girl took away Twilight's wineglass and she ordered another.

"How to purge demons from the mind is a little more difficult than demons of flesh. Psychiatry is still a fledgling field of science, but I think I have an idea on how you can start. Can you tell me what these desires of yours are?"

Fluttershy vehemently shook her head.

"Very well. I'll respect your privacy, but I can't tailor my advice to help you. So," Twilight rubbed her hands together excitedly, "this is what I propose. Something Manehatten does to rehabilitate alcoholics is a steady supply of one on one sessions, but they finish it off with a special assignment. They take the alcoholic into a room with a chair, several magazine, and one unopened bottle of alcohol. They are tasked to last one hour without taking a drink, or even touching the bottle if they can help it. The reasoning behind it is to test if they can fight temptation. All the advice and therapy in the world won't help unless they can put it to use in a practical setting. This is what I suggest to you, Fluttershy. Tempt yourself. You've been fighting and ignoring these urges, but try facing them head on. Look them in the eyes before saying no."

Was it that simple? That easy? She felt the beast within her rearing its head now that the topic had called its name. She could fight it. She'd beaten it back into a corner of her mind for a month now. It fought tooth and nail, begging her to relent even more with each passing day. If Fluttershy was alone with the scholar, she wasn't sure what would happen.

' _I can beat it,_ ' she affirmed. She'd lasted this long. She could last a little longer.

"Thank you, Miss Sparkle—uh, Twilight. You've given me some things to think about."

Twilight gave her a warm smile. "Happy to help. I'm free next wednesday if you'd like to talk in more detail. Would, say, one in the afternoon work?"

"No. Can I meet you sometime at night?"

"Hmmm..." Twilight tapped her chin. "I have some boxes from Canterlot coming and need to unpack them, but I think I'm open about eight."

"Perfect. Thank you for all your help, Twilight."

Fluttershy shook Twilight's outreached hand. She could feel the mare shiver at the cold touch.

"I'm sorry, but I must be going."

"That's fine. Everypony's been excited tonight and I don't want to intrude on prior plans. See you next week."

Fluttershy removed herself from the booth, shook off Berry's insisting for a drink, and walked out the door. Her wings wanted to burst forth from her cloak the moment she stepped outside. She wanted to stretch, to be free, but she was in the middle of town and didn't want to cause a scene.

Tempt herself?

There was one thing she thought of doing. It was worth a shot.

Leaving the warm glow of the bar, Fluttershy walked a few streets over and down a back alley. She knew all the roads by heart, and this particular alley would lead her straight to the motel. Ponyville had been getting some increased traffic lately from outsiders, but there was only one place in town they could stay. It was just an old refurbished barn, but it served its role well enough. A single unicorn mare leaned against the wall as she took a long drag from the roll up in her fingers.

She had to be from out of town because there was no possible way she'd forget a body like that. Perfect hourglass figure, very leggy, and a pale pink and white mane that perfectly matched her pale fur. A red evening dress hugged every curve and left so little to the imagination Fluttershy almost thought she was a prostitute. No night walker would have her mane perfectly styled along with a fifteen hundred dollar dress and matching garnet earrings. This was a mare with money, but all Fluttershy saw were those long legs and lovely violet eyes.

Why would such a lovely creature be in this town?

"...Hi."

The mare exhaled a puff of smoke and tossed the butt.

"Hello," she spoke in accented but perfect english.

"I don't recognize you. Are you from out of town?"

"Indeed." She folded her arms under her modest breasts. "I am here on business and am to meet a dress designer in town. A Miss Rarity."

That was a name she knew. "I know her! She works out of the Boutique four blocks down the road."

She mare gave a leg-melting smile. "Thank you for the information. My name is Fleur de Lis. What's yours?"

"Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy," she said as if tasting the word. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

The mare had moved to return indoors now that her cigarette was finished.

"Fleur."

She stopped with her hand on the knob. Fluttershy swallowed away her nervousness. Would Fleur mind if she asked for a night with her? Fortune favored the bold after all. The pegasus pulled down the hood of her cloak and their eyes met. Fleur's were more entrancing than anything Fluttershy had seen before, but her own bloody irises were one of a kind. She could see the mare's eyes unfocus, her mouth open slightly to say some remark that never came. Bottomless pools of red rippled and entranced, a siren call to all whom received this particular Stare.

"Can I... come up to your room with you?"

Fleur blinked and shook her head to clear her suddenly cluttered thoughts, but was pulled into that same blank stare.

"Y-yes."

Fluttershy's heart leapt. She said yes! She was more into stallions than mares, but the first one she asked said yes! She admitted with equal parts shame and arousal that she hoped things would progress to something more carnal, but there was always room for that later.

Fleur held the door open for Fluttershy. The owner behind the counter say the pair of them and smiled slightly upon seeing Fleur had a guest.

"Just keep it down. Ponies are trying to sleep."

Fluttershy turned scarlet. Fleur just followed her, eyes glazed over.

Just a test. Nothing more. She could feel the tugging of hunger singing through her veins, and another between her legs. Her sire was destroyed, a stake plunged through her black heart one month ago. But she was a good pony. She was strong enough to resist. All she needed was a single test.

Fleur pulled a heavy iron key from her pocket and unlocked her room. The room itself was modest with little more than a dresser, bed, nightstand, and closet, but Fleur's own effects were enough to buy half the building. Fluttershy spotted dresses and jewelry that were worth thousands of dollars, all sitting in boxes and bags. Whatever had been planned with Rarity, a fair chunk of change was about to be tossed around.

Fleur closed the door behind them and locked it. Both took off their shoes and placed them by the door. Fluttershy almost lost her balance and fell over upon removing her shoe before Fleur caught her. Her cold touch caused Fleur to shiver, but she did not pull away from the embrace.

"You... have lovely eyes," Fleur said slowly.

"Thank you. Yours are wonderful, too."

"Let's sit down."

Fleur pulled Fluttershy's wrist to the bed. She saddled up right next to her, a thigh warming her own. Fleur looked at her with a blank expression, silent until her mistress gave a command.

She was alone with another mare. The hunger tugged and twisted her insides, but here she was with a wonderfully pleasing mare and still she held fast. Baby steps.

Fluttershy interlocked her hand with Fleur's, who tightened her grip as their fingers slid together. Every little touch felt like fire on Fluttershy's skin. She was never cold anymore, but the warmth of another sent a fire in through her body. She rubbed her thighs together; Fleur was pretty. There was something else clawing at her now, a different kind of hunger.

' _I just want to see what it's like. It's just another test._ ' she told herself. She leaned forward.

Fluttershy's heart fluttered as she pressed against those warm, kissable lips. Her hands went straight to Fleur's waist and held her close as they kissed. Oh, she was so warm and lovely. Fluttershy could spend hours sitting there pressed against her, her hands roaming Fleur's body little by little. A wordless command—powerful, insistent, and impossible to disobey—made her hands explore every delicate curve, including giving Fleur's rump a daring squeeze.

A slight groan pierced the air. Was it her own? Fleur's? She wasn't sure, and the only two things she cared about were resisting the itch building in the back of her throat and the bliss of a companion's touch grazing her fur.

Fluttershy pulled away. She was panting along with a glossy-eyed Fleur. The distinct musk of arousal was growing heavier, leaving Fluttershy light-headed. She licked her lips. Cherry chapstick tainted with a dash of tobacco.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually so bold; I'm a little nervous. I'm not really into mares all that much but you were just so pretty and I should have asked you before kissing you and—"

"It's fine." A slender hand wrapped around her own. "I don't mind in the slightest, Fluttershy."

Eyes unfocused, Fleur motioned for Fluttershy to come a little closer. A sweet and spicy smile was drawn across her lips. Her lips were pursed and waiting.

Another kiss wouldn't hurt. Just one. As long as she didn't bite her, everything was fine.

Fluttershy leaned forward and pushed Fleur onto the bed. The unicorn did so without question and spread her limbs for easier access. Fluttershy went in for another kiss and felt Fleur wrap her arms around her neck. Hunger for this wonderful creature was all she felt now.

Don't bite her. Don't bite.

Her hands found themselves on Fleur's stomach and moved up, delighted at every wonderful curve this mare possessed. She giggled when her fingertips ran over a little mole right above the ribs. She left Fleur's wonderful lips and dotted kisses down her throat.

Don't bite. Tempt, but resist.

Her hands went a little higher and palmed each perfect breast through her lacy bra. Fluttershy removed her hands and straddled her waist.

"Take off your dress."

Fleur wordlessly complied and slid her dress up her smooth thighs. Fluttershy couldn't but squirm a little and grind her hips into Fleur's. It's been a long time since she bedded a pony, and Fleur was being wonderfully accommodating for a little late night fun. Fluttershy helped her pull her dress off her arms. A lovely, lacy white bra covered Fleur's breasts but did little to hide the pert nipples poking the fabric.

"Do you want it off?" Fleur asked.

Fluttershy shook head. "You look nice in it."

The two captured each other's lips again. Fleur held her new lover close while Fluttershy was free to explore the wonderful flesh revealed to her. She wanted to touch every inch of her, explore her every secret. Fluttershy's hands groped her tits in one pass and grabbed a firm handful of her shapely ass in another. Every little action caused Fleur to writhe and moan.

Fluttershy squeaked as a tongue prodded her lips. Fleur must have taken that as consent and slipped inside. Fluttershy froze as that delicate little tongue circled her own and beckoned her to dance. This was new. Gingerly, Fluttershy met Fleur's with her own.

The mare pulled her tighter against her chest until their breasts mashed together. Whereas Fleurs was perky and perfect for her slender frame, Fluttershy's large breasts were a handful in their own right. They continued to dance with little strokes and brushes, Fleur guiding her every step of the way.

A strand of saliva connected their lips as Fluttershy pulled away. She was fine, but Fleur was having trouble breathing. The fire in her loins was now becoming much too hard to control, but the urge to sink herself into Fleur held back.

"I've... never been with a mare so I'm not... sure how well I'd do." She had a pretty good idea what to do and could guess what she didn't. Still, there was nothing quite like hands on experience.

"That's alright, Fluttershy." Fleur's hair was ruffled and a breast peeked from behind her bra. "Do you want me to show you?"

Fluttershy couldn't believe her luck. Of all the mares she could have picked, she got the nicest pony who was willing to teach her! Every little concern didn't matter because Fleur was eager to do exactly that. Fluttershy almost squealed in excitement and lust.

Her lover turned the pair of them over so Fleur was now in top. She wasn't so dull-eyed anymore, but that sly curve to her lips was getting bigger by the moment. Fluttershy squirmed as Fleur undid the button to her pants. Sex wasn't something unfamiliar and she loved to indulge, but this was the first time a mare would bring her to release. Fleur tugged her trousers down to her knees. Fluttershy giggled and squirmed as a hand massaged each foot.

Fleur tugged them off to leave Fluttershy in nothing but her cloak and panties. Fluttershy pressed her thighs together and felt the warmth and wetness. Fleur was having none of that and forced her legs open. She gave a surprised moan and bucked her hips into Fleur's face. She buried her muzzle between her legs and Fluttershy felt her smile against her panties.

Fluttershy jumped as a very familiar tongue licked at the fabric. Another quick nuzzle mashed her snout against her buzzing clit, the combination of which slowly driving Fluttershy insane. The garment protecting her modesty was something she wanted to rip off.

As if reading her thoughts, Fleur ceased her play and pulled at the band. For a few agonizing moments, Fluttershy closed her legs, but once it was off, she threw open her legs and moaned her need. There was no more teasing now. Fleur stuck two fingers into her dripping pussy and started pumping in and out. Her palm brushed against her pubic hairs with every thrust and Fluttershy did her best to grind her hips into the waiting hand with every pass.

The unicorn stopped thrusting for just a moment to readjust herself, but more than made up for it once that lovely tongue started flicking her little love nub. Her whole body shivered in ecstasy, each twinge of her spine crescendoing with every flick of her clit. Fleur gave her long, thick strokes as she pumped her fingers, flooding her body with as much toe-curling pleasure as possible. That all too familiar pleasure in her loins built with every stroke, every lick and pump.

"Fleur..." she pleaded. Fleur pumped her fingers all the way to the base. It ended when Fleur wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard.

Fluttershy's whole body seized up. She grit her teeth as she rode out her climax. Her hands dug into the bed as that little tongue switched places with her hand and drank her marecum dry. She collapsed back on the bed, panting.

Fleur crawled up and presented her lips again. Her face was covered in Fluttershy's sticky fluid and a growl rumbled deep in her throat at the sight. Wrapping her hands around Fleur's neck, she rolled until she was on top. The panties were torn right off her thighs, leaving her bare sex in the dimly lit room.

She grabbed a leg, lifted, and scooted her own sex right against Fleur's. They both began moaning as they thrust their hips together. Fleur's mane was spread out like a fan and soaked with sweat. She looked utterly gorgeous. The sultry look caused Fluttershy to buck her hips with an even more maddening intensity. Ecstasy flowed from the two as they made sweet, passionate love. The scent tickled Fluttershy's nose.

She tore off her own cloak at last and the shirt underneath. Fleur looked at her with wide eyes, but she didn't care. Her own breasts swung pendulously with each thrust of her hips. Fluttershy clutched Fleur close as the friction built between the two and sent them closer and closer to climax.

Fleur's eyes were going in and out between panic and serene arousal before a particularly delicious thrust sent her firmly into the latter. Fluttershy couldn't help but pant as Fleur lifted her bra and started tweaking her nipples. The pegasus' long tongue licked the sweat off her raised leg, a delightfully erotic mix of sex and sweat, but those enticing breasts were too much to pass up.

Fluttershy nibbled on each breast as she rubbed her nether lips against her mate for the night. She slathered each nipple with saliva, alternating when she grew tired of one. Fleur ran her fingers through Fluttershy's hair. She latched onto a nipple and pulled, unaware some of her teeth were much longer than normal. Fleur yelped happily as her breasts were abused.

Fluttershy could feel another orgasm coming. Fleur pulled her in for one last kiss and wrapped her legs around her waist. Fluttershy dug her nails into Fleur's ass and ground her soaked cunt into Fleur's for all it was worth.

Warmth touched Fluttershy's tongue and the moment that sweet, delicious fluid touched her tongue, her second orgasm came crashing down. She was no longer kissing Fleur, but she didn't care where her lips were pressed. Liquid fire coasted through her veins and she felt herself squirt a little splash of marecum all over the bed.

She tasted Fleur in her absolute purest essence, and two great, leathery wings flashed to their fullest in triumph. It put whatever she'd just done with Fleur to shame as she choked down gulp after gulp of sweet ambrosia. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as another orgasm came rushing right after the second. Both hungers in her were finally satisfied as she licked the hemorrhaging wound. She was getting less and less with every pulse, but she only stopped when she had her fill. Deep inside, the monster smiled and settled down for a long nap.

* * *

Interested in earning a free commission from me? View my profile page for more details concerning a contest I am running.

I love comments so drown me in them.

Feel free to bother me on my tumblr under the username doctoredmundsirus.


End file.
